When using radiological cameras of the type designed for gamma radiography, it is at times necessary to transfer the radioactive source assembly from a position where it has become disconnected from the control cable and is outside the camera or is in a shielded container other than the camera and has to be moved into the camera. The present invention is concerned with an apparatus for use in this transfer.